Breaking Free
by Moon-Wolf-Dragon
Summary: Maybelle Maple is the daughter of the rich Governor of Hoenn, and has been captured by Andrew Hayden and the crew of the Storm Rose. She finds herself being held for ransom, but soon doesn't want to leave. And the crew don't want her to leave either. Soon, they find themselves fighting for freedom, and secrets and lies, are revealed and shock all to the core.


"She's a feisty one," a gruff voice commented.

"Doesn't seem like it," a cool voice replied.

"She slapped Ash repeatedly until Misty knocked her out," the first voice chuckled.

The second guy laughed as well.

"We'll see if she's feisty when she wakes up," the second voice said.

May could hear her surroundings, and knew she was no longer in her family mansion.

She groaned and moved her head to the side.

"She's waking up!" a female voice yelled.

"Obviously Misty," someone commented.

There was the sound of two people running for a minute before the sound stopped completely.

"Where am I?" May groaned.

"Open your eyes," the cool voice commanded.

"Don't tell me what to do!" May snarled as she snapped her sapphire eyes open.

She glared angrily at the emerald haired boy before her.

His emerald green eyes glared back at me.

"Be careful in how you speak to us!" he hissed.

May snorted.

"I will never take orders from you," she snapped.

"Told you she would be feisty," another boy murmured.

The other boy had purple hair and dark eyes, he wore a black bandanna over his head. He wore black pants and a purple baggy shirt with a black vest over it.

The emerald haired boy wore black pants and a loose green shirt, a dark green vest over it and a green bandanna.

Both of them had a sword tucked into their belts.

"How old are you?" the green haired one asked me.

"I'm eighteen," she said.

"Name?"

"Maybelle Maple," she said confidently.

"So we got Maybelle, hmm. My name is Captain Andrew Hayden of the Storm Rose," the emerald haired boy smirked.

Oh no! May thought.

The Storm Rose was the most feared pirate ship in the world. They were ruthless and constantly attacked the Navy's ships.

"They'll be looking for me," May said triumphantly.

"That's what we're counting on," Hayden said.

"This is Paul, my first mate. The one you were smacking before is my third mate Ash, and the girl who knocked you out is Misty," Hayden gestured to everyone in the room.

Misty wore black pants, and a light blue shirt, she had aquamarine eyes and short orang hair. She recognised the other boy as the one who she had been hitting when he and the girl Misty tried to take her. He had spiky black hair and chocolate eyes, he wore black pants and a black shirt. Both Misty and Ash had daggers in their belts, but they didn't have the swords they had used to capture May.

"What do you want with me?" she whimpered.

"You're going to be ransomed back to your family," Paul said gruffly.

So he's the one who first said that I'm feisty, May thought.

"Why?" she asked.

"We're pirates love, we need money," Hayden smirked at her.

"Misty, could you and Ash take her to the room she will be residing in whilst she is aboard," Hayden nodded to Misty and Ash.

"Welcome aboard the Storm Rose," Hayden smirked as May was dragged from the room by Misty and Ash.

"Here are some clothes," Misty said softly as she passed May some clothes.

She gave her the same clothes as herself, the same pants with a red shirt and a belt.

"Thank you," May said softly.

"Look. I know you probably don't want to be here, but, if you want, we could be friends," Misty offered.

"Yeah, I'd like that," May smiled at her.

"You're not afraid of being friends with a pirate?" Misty asked in surprise.

"You seem really nice, oh and Ash, I'm sorry about hitting you before. I was just trying to defend myself," May said.

Ash smiled at her.

"It's fine!" He said happily.

May smiled at him before slipping into the room and changing.

Once she had changed, she appeared again, leaving her dress on her bed.

"Come on, you should meet Leaf," Misty began to drag May from the room.

"Who's Leaf?" May asked in confusion.

Misty just laughed and continued to drag her up to a brunette haired girl who wore the same as them but with a pale green shirt.

"Leaf!" Misty called.

"Yo Mist! Who's this?" Leaf asked as she approached them.

"Leaf, this is May, May, this is Leaf, Drew's younger sister," Misty introduced them.

"Drew?" May asked.

"The Captain's name is Andrew, but no-on calls him Andrew cause he hates it. So everyone calls him Drew," a brunette haired guy approached them.

He wore what the other boys wore, but he had a light brown shirt and a brown bandanna.

"May, that's Gary, Drew's second mate," Misty explained.

"Nice to meet you," May said.

"So you're the girl we caught," he said as his eyes roamed over her.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't perving at me like that!" May snapped.

"Yes!" Misty and Leaf yelled.

"What?" Ash asked in confusion.

"We have finally met another girl who can stand up to Gary's perving," Leaf explained, grinning.

Gary grumbled under his breath, shooting a sour look at Leaf and Misty.

"Do you guys mind? You're kinda standing in the middle of the ship," a voice behind them grumbled.

"Sorry Paul," Gary said as they all shuffled off to the side.

"Gary, Ash, Drew wants to see us in his cabin in an hour as soon as he completes, whatever it is he is doing," Paul told them.

"We'll be there," Gary told him.

Paul nodded and walked off.

"Oh yeah, Paul is always grumpy. And trust me, you don't want to get on Paul or Drew's bad side," Leaf warned me.

"Not the best of fun," Ash muttered.

"Well you are always pissing them off Ash, with stupidity," Gary pointed out.

They all laughed as Ash pouted as muttered under his breath about how mean they were.

"Awww Ashy, you know we love you," Leaf cooed.

Ash glared at her as the rest of them continued laughing.

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all, May thought as they all laughed.

Yes, she mused, this wouldn't be too bad after all.

"What did you want Drew?" Paul asked as he walked in the room behind Gary and Ash.

"I wanted to know everything about Miss Maple's family. We need to know for sure that they will give us the money in return for her," Drew said as he played with a dagger.

"Uh, why?" Ash asked.

"Because we have to be sure that they will pay the ransom idiot," Paul grunted.

"Oh," Ash said.

"Yeah, oh," Gary mocked.

Paul and Drew watched the two argue back and fourth, amused.

They could all argue like there was no tomorrow, but they were best friends, brothers.

"Yo, stop arguing. We need to find out this info," Drew smirked at them.

"We'll find out what we can," Ash and Gary replied.

"She has a twin sister, Dawn. And a younger brother Max," Paul said suddenly, looking at Drew.

"How did you know that?" Ash asked.

"I know stuff," Paul shrugged.

"Well, lets hope that their family love Maybelle," Drew said wryly as he looked at his brothers.

"Have you seen any ships?" he asked them.

All three of them shook their heads.

"No sign of any ships, I don't think he's following us at the moment," Paul said.

"Hmmm," Drew looked out the window.

I really hope we have lost him, Drew thought as he watched the waves.

"Don't worry Drew," Paul said quietly.

Drew smiled at him, looking at each of his best friends.

They were brothers, the four kings of the ocean.


End file.
